


Force Majeure

by Prochytes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Sequence, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: Rey had expected the First Order’s latest planet-breaking weapon to be taller.





	1. Sith Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ to 5x22 “The End”, _Avengers: Infinity War_ , and _Star Wars: The Last Jedi_.

“You’re _sure_ you don’t see this ‘World Destroyer’ weapon?” Poe asked in Rey’s ear.

 

Rey surveyed the flat expanse and frowned. “I’m sure.”

 

“That makes no sense. The bad guys always double down. When their weapon as big as a moon explodes, they build the next one as big as a bigger moon. When _that_ explodes, they retrofit a planet. The First Order should be up to a small solar system by now.”

 

“Unghh…”

 

“Rey?”

 

“I… I found the ‘World Destroyer’.”

 

“How big was it?”

 

“Nnggh…” Poe heard Rey’s light sabre kindle down the coms. “Maybe five foot six?”


	2. A Handful of Dust

“Ren thought you’d need the Dark Side to beat Daisy, didn’t he? That’s why he arranged the rumble. Pun intended.”

 

“Ben was almost right. Daisy and I battled to exhaustion. But sand in the eyes and a knockout punch work just as well.” Rey smiled. “Jakku fights dirtier than the Dark Side.”

 

“And we love you for it.”

 

“Thanks again for flying us out of there.”

 

Poe shrugged. “Ren was distracted.”

 

“I wonder why?”

 

Poe considered observing that two hot brunettes duking it out in a canyon carved by their own brawl would distract most anyone, but held his peace.


	3. Double Talk

“So,” said Finn, “you could fight Rey to a standstill thanks to your sarcastic but caring teacher who hid away for years because of a moral dilemma about a child?”

 

“Uh-huh," said Daisy. "I am so sorry for decking Rey.”

 

“No victim of the Mind Trick should apologize.”

 

“It’s not my first time. There was this guy: tall, dark, totalitarian, with a messed-up childhood. He spent a while thinking I completed him.”

 

“Right. This is… unnerving.”

 

“At least Rey doesn’t know any adorable techies crushing on one of her friends.”

 

“Has anyone seen a spanner?” called Rose from the corridor.


	4. Conversations with Dead People

“According to the dead dudes only Rey can see,” Daisy said, “my presence here unbalances the Force. A huge purple bastard tried to delete me by going jazz hands at Creation, but screwed up because I had just been time-travelling and bounced me here instead.”

“Wow,” said Poe. 

“Standard. However, the dead dudes have a line on sending me home to kick some porphyry ass. Are they the only ones inside Rey’s head?”

“She says that Ren sometimes drops by.”

“Uh-huh. Is he perchance usually shirtless when he does?”

“You are a woman of rare perception, Daisy Johnson,” said Poe.


	5. Propempticon

“I accede to this plan, for the sake of the Force. My other offer still stands, by the way.”

Rey frowned. “You will never break me, Ben.”

(“By their standards,” Poe told Daisy, “this is quite understated.”)

“Kneel, incomer,” said Ren.

“Bite me,” said Daisy. “The rebels purged the remnants of Sway from my system. I don’t count as weak-minded for your trick anymore.”

Ren sagged. “The Jedi and I each need to touch your shoulders for this to work.”

“OK. Incidentally, Rey, does he know we made out after our dust-up?”

Daisy grinned evilly as she faded from view.

FINIS


End file.
